El amor que se fue¿podrá volver?
by Srta.Steele
Summary: El amor de mi vida tuvo un accidente y ahora no me recuerda. ¿Podrá el amor que tuvimos ser más fuerte que las habladurías y el pasado? ¿Podrá este vencer todos los obstáculos que se nos presenten?


Este es el "prólogo" de la historia. Espero lo disfruten y si les gusta, por favor comenten, eso me dará más ánimos para colgar la continuación.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Gabriel García Márquez dijo una vez: "la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener"; y ahí estaba yo, sentada al lado del hombre al que amaba, el cual no tenía la menor idea de lo que yo había sido en su vida.<p>

El accidente había destrozado todo lo que nos habíamos esforzado en construir: la confianza, la esperanza. Ahora sus recuerdos eran parte de un pasado que no regresaría jamás a su mente.

A mi lado, veía como Edward se debatía entre hablar o no. No sabía que decir, estaba nervioso, fuera de su elemento. A pesar de lo que sucediese, amaba a ese hombre, ayudarlo no era una opción, era un deber.

Respire profundo.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Edward. Al menos no hoy. Sé que no puedo comprender en su totalidad por lo que estás pasando, es decir, seis meses de tu vida desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana, es comprensible que en estos últimos días hayas tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas y comprendo que quizás esto no es algo de lo que quieras hablar ahora –le dije lo más calmada que pude, por más que la garganta me escocía y las lágrimas se amontonaban. Quise poner una mano en su brazo, para darle apoyo, pero a la mitad me detuve. Él se dio cuenta y por un momento nos miramos en silencio. Mi brazo cayó por inercia, al igual que mis lágrimas –. Lo siento, dame un momento por favor.

Me levanté con la misión de llegar al baño para desahogarme pero Edward sujetó mi brazo y me envolvió en un abrazo. Eso fue todo lo que necesité para echarme a llorar. La vida había sido tan injusta con nosotros. Y no lo merecíamos. Habíamos tropezado muchas veces por "el qué dirán" y cuando habíamos salido de eso (o al menos eso pensaba), el destino nos daba otro golpe. Uno del cual no pensaba que podíamos recuperarnos.

-No llores, por favor. No sé por qué, pero no soporto verte llorar –dijo Edward acunándome. Me ayudó a sentarme y esperó hasta que me tranquilizase.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Edward?, es decir, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? Tú no deberías recordarme, ni a esta casa –pregunté alejándome un poco. Su aroma me intoxicaba.

-Emmett –susurró despacio –Él me mostró una foto en la que tú y yo aparecíamos…yo no lo recordaba. Él dijo un par de cosas que podrían haber tenido sentido después de meditarlo. Él fue el único que se atrevió a darme una pista de lo que perdí. Él dijo que tú me darías respuestas.

-Él sí que lo dijo. Emmett es un buen hombre. Sabía que nadie de tu familia te diría algo porque nunca les caí muy bien, a excepción de Esme, claro. Pero tenía esperanzas de que a Emmett se le escaparía algo –respondí sonriendo un poco. Cansada –. ¿Qué quieres saber Edward?

El pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Quiero saberlo todo. Cómo nos conocimos, cómo nos…hicimos cercanos…todo lo que pasó… -dijo inseguro.

-Querrás decir cómo nos enamoramos, Edward. Sé que resulta incómodo para ti aceptarlo. Es más, cuando lo aceptaste, todavía no podías decírmelo a la cara en voz alta. Solo hubo una vez…En fin, puede que te sea difícil creerlo, pero sucedió. No espero que lo que te cuente te haga cambiar de opinión en algo. Sé que te casarás en un par de semanas. Sé que solo buscas llenar los huecos, los vacíos, pero de nada servirá lo que te diga si no tratas de aceptar el hecho de que sucedió. Te contaré todo lo que pueda…todo lo que pueda soportar, y luego te daré algunas cosas que tengo guardadas y que podrían servirte. No creo que sea buena idea que yo las tenga, si después de verlas no las quieres, podrías tirarlas.

Él solo atinó a mirarme con una disculpa en sus ojos.

_-Todo comenzó un jueves por la mañana hace cuatro meses…_

_Mierda. Estaba llegando tarde, otra vez. Corría a través de las calles con muchísima prisa, atropellando a quien pasaba por mi lado y gritando disculpas. No sé cómo o cuándo habrá pasado, quizá en un momento en el que parpadee, cuando choqué con un señor, no pude distinguirlo bien, sobre todo por el impacto. Todas nuestras cosas salieron disparadas. Con la prisa, cogí mi agenda del Principito y mi mochila, solté un lo siento y salí disparada de nuevo. Sentí como el tío gritaba algo a mis espaldas, pero ya no voltee._

_Al llegar a clases la profesora me miró con reproche, pero de igual manera me dejó entrar. La lección de hoy era cómo hacer "masa choux" o profiteroles. No era una receta difícil, mas si no se hacía correctamente, era un desastre._

_Así es, estudiaba "arte culinario" en una universidad prestigiosa y debido a mis calificaciones había podido saltar los estudios generales y pasar de frente a carrera,__por lo que con 17 (casi 18 años), era una de las estudiantes más jovenes._

_Siempre copio los ingredientes y preparación en mi agenda, dado que la llevo a todas partes, por lo que me dispuse a comenzar a escribir. Al abrirla, la escena del accidente con el tío ese vino a mi mente. Pero era imposible…que el tuviese una agenda igual a la mía. Y sin embargo la tenía. Su maldita letra, muy diferente a la mía, por cierto –más ordenada– así lo demostraba. En mis divagaciones estaba perdiendo el tiempo, por lo que separé la fecha de hoy y comencé a apuntar los datos necesarios. Ya luego vería en los datos personales para contactar al pesado ese y hacer el intercambio respectivo._

_Al finalizar la clase, la profesora me felicitó por mi buen trabajo. Ese era mi pase para poder llegar tarde. Mi desempeño._

_-¿Qué pasó esta vez? ¿Mágicamente tu celular se apagó? –dijo Alice llegando hacia donde estaba. Alice era una chica menuda, con aspecto de duende, pero muy…sexy. Era encantadora. Pero un demonio muchas veces. Era de mi misma edad y resultaba ser mi mejor amiga._

_-Hola, demonio, no, no se me apagó nada, solo tuve un percance. Lamento dejarte así, pero tengo algo que hacer –me disculpé dando una señal de retirada; no sabía por qué pero no quería contarle lo de la agenda._

_-Tranquila, Bella, estaré en el comedor con Jazz, llámame cualquier cosa, ¿sí? Te amo, ten cuidado –dijo despidiéndose, alejándose como una bailarina lo haría. Suave, hermosa y delicadamente._

_Caminé hasta un lugar vacío, rodeado de pastos verdes y flores bonitas y me senté, curiosa por ver lo que había en la agenda. El pesado se llamaba "Edward Anthony Masen", tenía 38 años, era un empresario muy famoso (su empresa Masen Corporation era una de las cuales contrata a la sección culinaria de mi universidad para la mayoría de eventos que realizaba, y por mis profesores y amigos sabía que era una empresa trasnacional y los dueños eran muy adinerados) y solo tenía cosas aburridas anotadas. Citas aquí, reuniones, etc, etc, etc. Por lo que vi, tenía un espacio en blanco de 3 a 5, tiempo en el que yo también estaba desocupada._

_Me dispuse a llamarlo, tecleé su número y esperé, extrañamente, que me saltara al buzón de voz. No lo hizo._

_~Inicio~_

_-¿Aló? –su voz era profunda, grave, seria. De aquellas que producían escalofríos._

_-Ehr…soy…soy la extraña con la que chocaste hoy, tengo tu agenda. Necesito la mía. Tengo tiempo de 3 a 5, te veo en el café que da a la plaza. Nos vemos._

_Y colgué._

_Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero su voz, su voz me hizo temblar. Los nervios habían hecho su aparición y me habían llevado a actuar de esa manera. El por qué…no lo sabía._

_El teléfono me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y por inercia respondí._

_-¿Aló? –pregunté con voz más aguda de lo normal. O sea, chillona._

_-No llegues tarde –farfulló la misma voz, un poco enojada. Y colgó._

_~Final~_

_A las tres en punto, estaba atravesando la puerta de la cafetería "Heaven", pedí algo de tomar y me dispuse a esperar. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo era aquel hombre. Pero podía reconocerlo por su voz. Claro que él no iba a gritar mi nombre por todo el local. Quizás yo podría gritar el suyo. Oh lord. Mis ojos vagaban por el diseño de la agenda. Tan bien cuidada. La mía era un desastre. Saboreé las imágenes, cerré los ojos y recordé cada pasaje, cada frase. Hasta que sentí unos ojos sobre mí. Una mirada profunda. Pero fría._

_Al levantar mis ojos, uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto estaba parado frente a mí. Ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, rasgos finos pero masculinos. Alto. Por lo menos dos cabezas más que yo. Él, al igual que yo, me estaba examinando. Su nombre escapó de mis labios._

_-Edward…_

_Mi nombre salió como una caricia de los suyos._

_-Isabella…_

_Y como nada podía ser tan bueno, tuve que tener uno de mis momentos. Un ataque de tos. La garganta me picaba y no podía respirar. Traté de calmarme, pero solo cuando su mano se apoyó sobre mi espalda para darme un par de palmadas, no fue que me relajé. Extraño. Me alejé un poco._

_-Lo siento, suele pasarme seguido –me disculpé mirándolo apenadamente._

_-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó ligeramente preocupado. Sus ojos seguían sobre mí._

_-Sí, gracias. Eh…lamento la confusión de agendas, iba muy rápido en la mañana, la verdad es que ni te vi aparecer._

_-No importa, yo estaba distraído también –comenzó a sacar mi agenda de su maletín– esto es tuyo, ¿puedo tomar la mía? –preguntó al ver como la sostenía con las manos. Inmediatamente se la di. Con un asentimiento de cabeza me agradeció._

_Por unos minutos, al menos eso me pareció, nuestras miradas cruzaron y se estancaron. Las gotas de lluvia más mi celular rompieron el hechizo._

_~Inicio~_

_-¿Aló? –era mi madre. Preguntaba cuándo podría llegar._

_-No he traído el coche, lo siento, y tomar un taxi me demoraría, además está lloviendo…_

_-Mamá, no, no llamaré a Jacob…_

_-Olvídalo, iré a pie. Adiós._

_~Fin~_

_-Tengo que irme, gracias por haber venido y por cuidar mi agenda –dije dando un largo suspiro. Amaba a mi madre, pero había veces en las que solo quería ahorcarla._

_-Está lloviendo –dijo Edward, yo atiné a poner los ojos en blanco._

_-No me digas, Sherlock, ya sé que está lloviendo –contesté mordazmente. Él levantó una ceja ante mi arrebato._

_-No puedes ir a pie con este clima, "Sherlock", vas a pescar un resfriado –señaló entornando los ojos también._

_Yo resoplé._

_-No sigas señalando lo obvio por favor, va a darme un ataque en estos momentos, a menos que… –una idea cruzó por mi mente. Le sonreí juguetonamente._

_-Vale, caeré en la trampa… ¿A menos que? –preguntó sin ganas._

_-A menos que me lleves –respondí dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas. Al verme, de la nada, se atoró. Le di un poco de mi bebida para que se calme._

_-¿Estás bien? –pregunté preocupada. Cuando me di cuenta que mis manos estaban, una en su espalda y otra en su brazo, enrojecí ferozmente. "No es el momento" me dije. Me alejé un poco._

_Él parecía desconcertado. Me miró y asintió._

_-Te llevaré, pero debemos irnos ya, tengo una reunión a las cinco._

_¿Qué? Mi yo interior saltaba en un pie de un lado para otro. Yo solo asentí y murmuré un gracias._

_-Bueno, aquí es, muchas gracias por traerme –dije en voz baja. El trayecto había sido silencioso, con miradas furtivas de vez en cuando por ambas partes. Incómodo lo describía perfectamente. Vivía en un departamento cerca al centro de la ciudad. Era una zona tranquila y se podía llegar fácilmente. Habíamos hecho el viaje en tan solo 15 minutos._

_-No fue nada. Ten cuidado la próxima vez y deja de chocar con extraños –dijo en son de burla, con una pequeña sonrisa. Con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa._

_Puede que me haya quedado embobada viéndolo._

_Pensé que esa sería la última vez que lo vería… Gracias a los dioses no fue así._

**.-.**

-¿Alguna vez te dije por qué tenía una agenda del Principito? –preguntó incómodo y un poco sorprendido al relatarle nuestro primer encuentro.

-Claro, la historia en si te la relataré más adelante, pero sé que fue un regalo de tu hermana menor, Cassie, la cual falleció en un accidente de tráfico hace un año. Te la dio en tu cumpleaños, dos días antes de que…bueno…Irónicamente, yo había llevado clases con ella en la escuela y tenía una foto donde salíamos ambas. Nunca fuimos muy cercanas, pero me parecía una buena persona.

Él estaba pasmado.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté inquieta

-Tania no sabe nada de eso…Y voy a casarme con ella –me contestó con una mirada perdida. En sus ojos, la rabia, la ira, la frustración, comenzaban a arrimarse.

-Deberías calmarte, no ganarás nada reventando en estos momentos. Sé que cuando Tania te dejó, seis meses atrás, estabas devastado. Tú me lo confesaste. Dijiste que no te creías capaz de volverte a enamorar, y sucedió conmigo. Tu y yo nos conocimos dos meses después de que Tania rompiera todo lazo contigo, y a partir de ahí, fueron los mejores cuatro meses que tuvimos.

-Cuatro meses es un tiempo relativamente corto –susurró incrédulo.

Eso me trajo recuerdos alegres, solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

-Y eso es algo que el viejo Edward diría. Siempre te encargabas de decirme que las cosas se estaban dando realmente rápido, pero nunca pareció importarte mucho, sobre todo cuando fuimos a Colombia de vacaciones.

-¿Fuimos a Colombia de vacaciones? –Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos – ¿Te llevé a Colombia de vacaciones?

Ahora estaba riéndome duro y parejo.

-Por más increíble que parezca, "Jovenzuelo", lo hiciste. Fue por mi cumpleaños número 18.

Su rostro se contrajo. Incluso ensombreció un poco.

-¿Salí contigo…teniendo tú 17 años? –preguntó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y recriminándose lo idiota que era.

Mi risa se detuvo…y luego regresó.

-Así que así eras antes de conocernos, ¿eh?, Tan cerrado. Cuando comenzamos a "salir" la que no quería seguir con todo era yo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo un señor de 38 años iba a fijarse en mí, una mocosa que apenas si comenzaba la universidad, pero tu dijiste que hace tanto tiempo no sentías algo que te devolvía las ganas y las fuerzas de vivir. Lo dijiste más…elaborado. Creo que ese fue el momento en el que me enamoré de ti.

-¿Tú me rechazaste en un principio? –Preguntó levantando una ceja –Por cierto, eres hermosa, de eso no hay duda, pero eres tan joven…

-No es que te haya "rechazado", solo estaba asustada, y tú me diste la seguridad que necesitaba.

Hubo una pausa incómoda, hasta que él decidió hacer una pregunta que temía contestar.

-¿Crees que debería casarme? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Serio, ladeando la cabeza. Su mirada, incrustada en la mía, trataba de esconder algo, pero yo lo sabía. Él estaba tratando de ponerme a prueba. Eso era típico de él.

Si Edward era bueno en los negocios era porque tenía un don. Podía sonar tonto pero así era. Él tenía la habilidad de descubrir si alguien le estaba mintiendo o no.

Era como si leyese los verdaderos pensamientos de las personas.

-Honestamente, Edward…No sé qué decir. Estoy…estoy enamorada de ti. Hasta antes del accidente, nunca se me cruzó por la mente que esto podría pasar; sin embargo, aquí estamos. Tú no me recuerdas, yo no significo nada para ti. Por si no está claro para ti aún, no, no quiero que te cases, pero eso no significa que crea que no debes casarte. A pesar de lo que yo sienta, sé que uno de tus más grandes sueños es ser padre, tener una familia. Tania puede darte eso. Tania puede darte lo que yo ahora no puedo. No obstante, creo que deberías al menos conocer todo lo que sucedió en este tiempo, y reconocer a la persona con la que podría pasar el resto de tu vida. Ella se fue hace seis meses y nada te asegura que no lo vuelva a hacer.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo? –preguntó, aun cuando en sus ojos se notaba que me creía.

-Bueno, con tu habilidad para descubrir si alguien miente o no podrías averiguarlo, Edward –respondí calmadamente.

Él asintió despacio. Incrédulo.

-¿También te conté eso? Nadie lo sabía, solo Cassie –dijo asombrado. Exhausto – ¿Quién eres, Isabella Swan?

Suspiré profundamente.

-Eso es algo que te toca descubrir a ti, Edward. Me conociste una vez, bien puedes decidir si lo haces de nuevo, o si dejas esa parte de tu vida en blanco con el temor de que en un futuro te arrepientas –contesté cansada –Es tarde, y creo que ambos estamos al borde. ¿Te parece si nos reunimos mañana para conversar?

Espere ansiosa.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

-Me encantaría –respondió tímidamente.

* * *

><p>¿Qué opinan?<p> 


End file.
